


DEAN, CO UJRZAŁEŚ?

by LadyHill9898



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898





	DEAN, CO UJRZAŁEŚ?

Ciężkie krople wody obijają się z głuchym echem o tafle szkła. Pieprzona pogoda, myśli Dean spoglądając kątem oka w stronę okna. Sammy w tym czasie przegląda internet w poszukiwaniu kolejnej, zwariowanej sprawy. Dean jednak rozwalony na kanapie, w jednej ręce trzymając butelkę piwa, a w drugiej pilot, naprawdę nie ma ochoty na żadnego, pieprzonego potwora. I doprawdy modli się, żeby tym razem nic nie znaleźli. 

W końcu Sammy sfrustrowany zatrzaskuje laptopa i zerka na brata. 

— Nic nie ma — oświadcza równie zdziwiony, co Dean. Czyżby Bóg, po raz pierwszy, go wysłuchał? A może to Cass? Dean w jednym momencie rozgląda się na boki ostrożnie, próbując znaleźć przyczajonego przyjaciela. Na całe szczęście, nie znajduje. 

Wtedy dopiero bierze łyk piwa i z bezczelnym uśmiechem mówi:

— Trudno. 

Sam patrzy na niego nieufnie. 

— Nie wyglądasz na przygnębionego. 

— No, ba! 

— Dlaczego? — Pyta gwałtownie Sammy patrząc t y m typowym dla siebie wzrokiem. 

— Czy ja oczekuję od życia wiele? Nie, braciszku, tylko jeden, pieprzony dzień wolnego po tygodniu odkopywania i zakopywania trupów. Mam dość i teraz nie marzę o niczym innym niż obejrzeć jakiś badziewny film i wypić zimne piwo. Kumasz?

— Powiedzmy... — Sam nadal wlepia w niego swoje wielkie oczyska. Dean porównuje je do psich. 

— Dobra, to ja idę w takim razie do ba...

— Nigdzie nie idziesz — stwierdza twardym tonem Dean. Nie patrzy na Sama, a w ekran telewizora. Sam staje w pół kroku, jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony. Po chwili zrezygnowany siada obok Deana. 

— O co chodzi? 

Dean nie odpowiada. 

— Przecież widzę, że ostatnio zachowujesz się jakoś dziwnie. To przez tego dżina?

Dean zamiera. Obraz, który ukazał mu ten cholerny dżin znowu przelatuje mu w głowie. Kurwa! Nie teraz! — myśli, już i tak widząc siebie i Sama całujących się w letnim domku. 

— Dean, słuchasz mnie? — Sam nachyla się, tym samym drażniąc policzek Deana swoim oddechem i skutecznie przywracając go do rzeczywistości. Dean wzdryga się i trochę odsuwa od brata. 

— Coś mówiłeś? 

— Tak... pytałem, co ci ukazał? 

Dean nie chce odpowiadać, ale wie, że Sama łatwo nie da się pozbyć i musi się w końcu odezwać. 

— Nic... coś mu się popieprzyło — bełkocze zza butelki. 

Sam w końcu nie wytrzymuje. 

— Dean! — krzyczy — Widzę, że nie jesteś sobą. Powiedz mi, do jasnej cholery, co widziałeś, bo inaczej ci nie pomogę! 

— Nikt cię nie prosił o pomoc! — odwarkuje Dean. Sam, w jednym momencie, podrywa się i przyszpila Deana do kanapy całym sobą. Butelka wypada z ręki starszego i rozpryskuje na podłodze. Żaden z nich nie zwraca na to uwagi. 

— Dean, powiedz, co ujrzałeś! — warczy coraz bardziej wkurwiony Sammy. Dean przełyka ślinę. 

— Nas. 

— Co? 

— Nas.

— Co? 

— Kurwa, nas! I jak raz jeszcze zapytasz co, to nie ręczę za siebie, Sammy!

W jednej chwili nastaje przytłaczająca cisza. Sam i Dean nadal spoglądają sobie w oczy i co dziwne, Dean nie widzi na twarzy brata odrazy... właściwie to... widzi uśmiech. I tak, to jest zdumiewające. I chyba... niewłaściwie. Znaczy, nie ma zamiaru narzekać. 

— Dean, błagam cię, przestań już myśleć i analizować, a cholera, pocałuj mnie. Ta pozycja, wbrew pozorom, nie jest wcale wygodna. 

Na usta Deana, także po chwili, wypływa arogancki uśmiech. Porusza się, tak, iż Sam stęka, czując tarcie. 

— Czyżby? — ironizuje Dean, a potem, ku uldze Sama, całuje.

  
  



End file.
